


HP: A Twist In Time

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: A twist in time - Malfoy went out with Granger one night and they dated in secret for some time. Bullying, curses, glares, and threats all followed them. That was what they could handle, that is until Draco saw Hermione die at the hands of someone he knew because she wasn't like them. A "pureblood". So Draco does research instead of spend his days mourning and goes back into time to change that. He never asked her out and kept bullying her so that one day she could continue to live. Even if he thought she'd deserve better than Weasley. Nonetheless the brightest witch of her age at Hogwarts finds out about it. How will she react?





	HP: A Twist In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a facebook friend for the inspiration - Wrote this once and lost it due to computer battery going out on me. Now this is the second re-write.

 

Hermione stood in front of Bellatrix Lestrange at age fifteen. She was wondering what happened and how did she wind up here? Why was she here? Wasn't Bellatrix with Voldemort also known as the dark lord? Then it happened as her eyes turned towards Draco, the one she opened her heart to, and ignored all the rumors about. A white light engulfed her making her body go rigid as Draco was helpless to do anything except cry out. Sure Draco could have kept his composure in front of the dark lord. But then that would mean he would make a move that wouldn't be smart. "NOOOOO! HERMIONE!!!" Falling to his knees as he felt the pain she was going through. The both of them agreed to a special spell a few months back. A spell they both had cast for protection over the other one to let them know when something was wrong. Hermione's life left her eyes as Draco now felt completely alone. The dark lord walked over to him whispering something in his ears which made Draco look up to his father. Lucius Malfoy had fear in his eyes thinking the dark lord told his son to kill him for an even fate. Draco's hatred for what happened filled his eyes as he stood taking out his wand. Pointing it at "Avada Kedavra!" Although the magic didn't touch Lucius. It went straight for Bellatrix hitting her straight on while killing her right away. Roughly moving away from the others he narrowed his eyes. There was a spell he knew from a girl at school 'Kate', and he was about to put it to use. No wand for this spell needed or ingredients, it was a more ancient spell and only used once.

᛫ ᛏᚣᚱᚾ ᛫ ᛒᚫᚴ ᛫ ᛏᚪᛃᛗ ᛫ ᛁᚱᛖᛋ ᛫ ᚧᚣ ᛫ ᛗᚪᛃᚾᛞᛋ ᛫ ᚴᛁᛈ ᛫ ᛗᚪᛃᚾ ᛫ ᛁᚾᛋᚪᛃᛞ᛫

[Turn back time, erase the minds, keep mine inside]

Everything around them began to change before the others could react. Though the dark lord looked a bit lost for a moment. Draco disappeared as an evil grin appeared upon his face. Draco heard him say "So the boy knew something after all" Then that was that. Everything happened so fast as time shifted and colors flew by him. It was making him nauseous a bit. Tossing around until he woke up sitting on the couch. Waiting for the day he could tell Hermione that he fell in love with her. "Malfoy you twit, wake up! You wanted me here, now what do you want?" Draco was holding her textbook hostage so that they could talk. And then everything came back to earth to him in his mind. If they went out then she would die, if he would confess instead of keep hurting her, then she would die. No way around this one. Getting up in a huff he shoved the book towards her into her arms "You left this in potions, stop losing things. You mudbloods cannot do a damn thing without forgetting now can you?  Maybe you should've had the remember ball instead of Longbotton those years ago. McGonagall  just HAD to make me give it to you rather than a member of your little golden trio. Now get out of my site."

Draco Malfoy left Hermione standing confused and in silence. In front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace as he stormed out. Unable to tell her means he'll never be with her in the future and it broke his heart. But at least she would be alive and still hate him. Hermione looked down at book then went on her way to her room, she was alone. Deciding to study was always the best distraction for her emotions. Though this time she wanted to be around her friends for support. Going to find Harry or Ron she left her room. There was a note on their door saying knock before entering. She of course ignored that note - almost. She tapped to where you couldn't hear it very much. She had recently started dating Ron after confessing she liked him. Not sure what she liked about him. But, he said he felt the same way.

Hermione heard something as she opened the doors then froze in shock at what she was seeing. Harry was kissing Ron on one of the beds pinning the other down and straddling their hips. Tears streamed down her face as she rushed out of the room leaving the door open - unknown to the other boys. Running out of the common room past Ginny and Luna she didn't stop. She got the attention of Pansy and Draco while walking by courtyard as they stopped to stare. Draco almost ran after her but he couldn't do it. If he did then it could mean her life so he stayed there not saying a word as Pansy got worried. Pansy knew all about Draco's feelings for Granger. The question was, why wasn't he doing anything or following her? "I didn't tell her, it wouldn't be right." He walked away without another word. Pansy decided she was going to find out what was wrong as she began to track Granger's magic.


End file.
